


Finals

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Prompto is so busy studying he loses track of time.





	Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Advent Calander day 2! This was a lot harder for me.

Leaning over his notebook, Prompto tried to make sense of his notes but found the words running together. His eyes ached like he’d been sleeping in his contacts again and his shoulders screamed from sitting still for so long. Sleep called to him, but he had to fight it, he needed to be ready for finals. He had passed last time, but he needed to do better, be better.

The sound of his doorbell caught him off guard, his pen falling to the table. Was he expecting company? He didn’t think so. Stiffly Prompto managed to stand from his chair, it felt like he had been locked in place, and made his way to the door. Once it swung open he groaned, bringing a hand up to block the sun from his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered he started studying after he got home from work last night. 

Something pushed passed him, closing the door behind them. There was a voice, one he knew, but he was having a hard time pinning it. There was an urgency in that voice, and Prompto remembered that tone as he turned to look at Ignis, his brow was creased.

“Prompto, do you have any idea what time it is?” Ignis asked, resting a hand on his hip. Prompto pulled out his phone, only to find it dead in his pocket. Smiling sheepishly at Ignis, he shook his head. Holding up his phone he showed the other man the black screen. Ignis gave an annoyed huff and shook his head.

“Well, that explains why no one has been able to get a hold of you all day.” Another huff and Ignis walked into the kitchen, leaving Prompto to wonder what time it really was. Following Ignis into the kitchen, he checked the clock on the stove, except he couldn’t read it, not at first. When it finally came into focus, he nearly screamed, “Three thirty? I’m going to be late!”

Without another word, Prompto was running up the stairs, leaving Ignis standing stunned in his kitchen, a hand over the notebook. Rushing to the bathroom, he thought about a shower, but there was no time. After cleaning up as best he could Prompto stared at himself in the mirror, or at least he tried to. Keeping his eyes open hurt, and he was struggling to get his eyes to focus. He didn’t want to wear his glasses in public, but he had them way too long as is.

Getting the contacts out was more trouble than he had time for, but he knew they had to come out. Once his eyes could breathe again he fished the glasses case out of the drawer. Thin red plastic frames set around the thinner glass. Settling them in place on his face, Prompto was at least grateful his eyes weren't bad enough to need thick glasses.

Pulling a shirt on over his head, Prompto nearly tripped down the stairs, but warm hands on his back and chest held him upright. Blushing, Prompto peered over the hem of his shirt. Ignis’ cheeks were dusted pink and his eyes were locked with Prompto’s, but only for a second. Pulling away Ignis turned away from Prompto, clearing his throat. He used that time to properly put on his shirt.

Prompto wasn’t sure he had ever seen Ignis blush before, it was an attractive look on the other man. Feeling the heat in his own cheeks again, Prompto shook his head before he went down that train of thought. It’s not like Ignis would want a pleb like him anyway.

“Hey, sorry Ignis, but I need to run. I’m already going to be late to work.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, Prompto had discovered long ago that was a nervous tick and smiled. Turning around, Ignis smiled his own smile, slight but still warm, and shook his head.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve taken the liberty to call your employer and let them know you aren’t well enough to come in today. They seemed fine with it.” Prompto felt his jaw open slightly before he shook his own head.

“I can’t just skip out on work, Iggy.” He was stopped by a stern look before he could say anything else. Ignis continued, “You haven’t slept, you had no idea what time it was. Six knows the last time you ate anything.” Now that he thought about it, it was breakfast, yesterday, but he wouldn’t mention that to Ignis, he seemed upset enough as it was.

“Now, I have some toast ready for you. After that I think you should get some rest, I’ll prepare a proper meal for when you wake up.” Following Ignis into the kitchen again, Prompto grinned. By toast, he meant he had made scrambled eggs on toast. Even something that should have been simple was extravagant, like the man that produced them. Smiling he took a seat and took a bite, “Delicious, as always.” Ignis gave him a small hum of appreciation before he went back to work looking around the kitchen to see what he had to work with. 

Finishing his toast in silence, Prompto tried to wash his plate, but Ignis held his hand out for it instead. Smiling, Prompto relented the plate.

“Thanks, Ignis. You don’t have to worry about me you know?” Ignis tried to wave him off, but Prompto pushed, “I mean I appreciate it but I don't want you to think you have to because I’m friends with Noct or something.”

Eyes wide, Prompto took a step back at how suddenly Ignis spun on his heels to face him. Ignis didn't look angry, he looked frustrated and hurt, but Prompto couldn’t understand why. Heaving a long sigh, Ignis stepped forward, placing a hand on either of Prompto’s shoulders. For a long moment, they stared at each other until Ignis leaned forward. Prompto swallowed hard, closing his eyes. He had to be dreaming, had to be. There was no way this was happening. Suddenly he felt Ignis’ soft lips, pressed against his forehead.

A small choking sound escaped him as he pulled back, looking confused at Ignis. He was graced with an apologetic smile and a warm hand against his cheek. When Ignis did speak, his voice was soft, unsure.

“My apologies, Prompto. I didn’t want to overstep, but I want you to know that I am here entirely of my own volition.” Grinning, Prompto leaned forward pressing his own lips against Ignis’, humming happily when he felt the kiss returned.

Prompto felt Ignis’ arms wrap around him and hummed happily, his own arms winding around his neck. It was nice, being wrapped up in Ignis’ arms. He felt warm and safe, and tired. Pulling back as much as he could, Prompto yawned. Ignis chuckled, pulling Prompto back to him, letting his head rest on his shoulder.

“I think you should go lay down, Prompto. I’ll go to the store and get something to make you for dinner.” Shaking his head, Prompto whined quietly, holding onto Ignis tighter. Carding his hand through Prompto’s hair, Ignis chuckled.

“Alright, but only until you’ve fallen asleep.”


End file.
